The present invention refers to a heretic refrigeration compressor, in particular such a compressor as used in refrigeration appliances for household applications.
Hermetic refrigeration compressors of the above mentioned kind are usually enclosed in a container, or casing, on the wall of which there are attached, by means of a mounting bracket welded onto the outside wall of said casing, the control and connection means of the compressor itself. Such means include: an overload cutout device provided with a protective support and electric terminals; an electric starter; a terminal block for the connection of the power supply cables; a strain-relief; and a removable closing cover adapted to enclose and protect all of the above cited means.
An example of such prior-art is described in the European patent publication no 0313024 to the same Applicant.
The prior art calls for a rather complicated and cost-intensive assembly, since the various component parts shall first be preassembled and then attached to the support bracket. Furthermore, the closing cover is attached on to the bracket by snap-fitting it thereonto in the direction of the greater axis of the casing which is oval in its shape. Such a snap-fitting attachment requires a considerable extent of accuracy in the construction of the support in order to ensure a precise, firm and reliable attachment The axial assembly calls for the availability of a greater space inside the refrigeration appliance, since it contributes to a larger overall size of the compressor itself.
In EP-A-0793068 and FR-A-2561831 a hermetic refrigeration compressor is arranged with the protective support, the electrical starter and terminal block integrated into a single one-piece construction. However, the overall assembly is complicated and cumbersome.
It is therefore an aspect of the present invention to simplify and rationalize the construction and the assembly of the component parts constituting the control and connection means of a hermetic refrigeration compressor, so as to do away with the typical drawbacks of the prior-art solutions, while deriving further advantages of both a technical and economic nature.
In particular, the present invention is effective in reducing the number of component parts to be assembled, decreasing the overall space requirements of the compressor, making it easier for the enclosing cover to be attached in position and for access to the control and power connection means of the compressor to be gained.
According to the present invention, the above aims are reached by integrating the teal block housing and the electrical contacts with the addition of the support of the overload cutout of the compressor motor.